The Mission
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Meant as a drabble for a contest at a LJ community....it's how Draco received the mission in HBP.


It was a dark day in the town of Little Hangleton. Draco Malfoy was walking down the streets, strutting around, however with fear in his eyes. He was meeting with the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Though his family never spoke his name, he was now without this 'guidance' as his father was in Azkaban prison and had decided to use the name. Voldemort had decided to teach Draco in his ways, to make him be better than his father ever was. Draco was meeting him to become an unofficial Death Eater, due to the age restriction of 17 on being a full-fledged Death Eater.

As he approached the door, it opened on its own. Voldemort stood feet from the door, welcoming Draco.

"Young Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort greeted.

"My lord," said Draco in response, bowing his head. Lord Voldemort smiled, though it could have been a smirk.

"I see Lucius has taught you well. In, in, before the villagers see and question…." He said, allowing Draco into the house.

"Now, this is a very important mission. I must have you know that if you can't do it for one reason or another, you will face consequences worse than just some years in Azkaban."

"I understand, my lord," replied a timid Draco. He knew if he declined he'd face dreadful and dire consequences anyway.

"This mission must be completed so I can achieve one of my greater goals," explained Voldemort. "A certain person stands in the way to take over Hogwarts-an old man named Albus Dumbledore. You know him as-"

"My undeserving, awful Headmaster. But isn't he incredibly powerful?" Malfoy asked. "The death risk in this quest is extremely high-"

"I have another Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts, young Draco," said Voldemort, calling someone out. "I think you know Mr. Severus Snape?" Voldemort said to Draco. He nodded.

"He's my amazing Potions master."

"Not this year, but you'll find out about that later. Mr. Snape here is one of your kind, my followers. He knows of the plan as well and is going to help you if you need it, to make sure this task is completed. Otherwise, you may never see your beloved father (at this Voldemort looked disgusted at the very idea) again."

"You want me to just walk into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore?"

"No," Voldemort said firmly. "You are to wait for the signal from Snape here-you two can make the signal, just tell me what it is. Don't do it immediately, he'd be expecting that."

"But wouldn't he be expecting us to wait as well?"

"That's why once the signal is given, you must do it immediately. I have the plan figured out," explained Voldemort. "We don't want him to have any idea that it's happening."

"As the plan was explained, Draco's mind wandered. He was supposed to kill Dumbledore-but even though he was a horrible-minded man, he thought that Voldemort's plan could be carried out without his help. Why did Voldemort choose him?

He had been brought up believing Voldemort had the right idea, that it was his destiny to be evil. But he found himself second-guessing if he had it in him to kill Dumbledore. At that point, he didn't want to do it. But his family was in danger. As his mind wandered back to the night his father was arrested-he had been on a mission from Voldemort and failed. Was this a punishment for his father?

"You want me to die, don't you?" Draco asked Voldemort. "You want me to do this as punishment for my dad.

"Draco," said Voldemort, voice rising, "I know you can do it. This is a great honor, having this great of a mission from me. This is your chance to become the Harry Potter of this side. Will you be able to complete the task or not?"

He thought about it. He had a great chance of dying if he went against Voldemort's plan, and the risk of death seemed greater if he defied Voldemort's wishes….and Voldemort had a plan. Dumbledore would be weak when he killed him, so it would be easy for him to do, and the death risk was only high if he wasn't weak for one reason or another-but then Snape wouldn't give him the signal, would he?

"I'll do it," said Draco, suddenly not afraid. "My dad-"

"Is not the one on this mission. He ruined my chances of ever hearing the prophecy. I don't want to hear what he'd want, I want to know what you want," Voldemort said.

Draco regained his posture, then replied.

"I want to do it."

Voldemort smiled as he laid out the rest of the plans for what was to happen. He knew his mum would be proud.

But she wasn't.

She agreed with his first belief-that Voldemort was trying to kill him as revenge on Lucius. But either way, it already was agreed. Draco had a job-a purpose, a meaning in the world. And he loved it as much as the new mark on his arm.


End file.
